The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! is a fighting game; is a non-canon spin-off of the ''FEAST series. Unlike Music Road, this will focuse in the action settings in a 2.5D plane Fighting game. It was released as a joint with the First game of the series, and Music Road. In September 1 in Arcades. a Console port based on the ''OVERLOAD EX'' version is on the works, with two new characters, balance changes and new stages. It is confirmed that the Playstation related version will have Cross Play, and the Nintendo versions will have a Wii U and Nintendo 3DS connection. It will be released for: Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS (New3DS also is compatible), Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Gameplay It plays like the Blazblue and Guilty Gear series, Jojo All Star Battle, Persona 4 Arena, and has a 5-level bar who can use to make a "Fantastic Combo" or "Divine Finale" who (equivalent to the instant kills in Guilty Gear and Persona 4 Arena, and Astral heats in Blazblue), in the final round needs to be excecuted when the opponent is at least with the 30% and had the (3 minimum, 5 maximum). The announcer will said: "Time To Rock out! Act 1, Let's dance!" and when K.Oed or ends a match: "Round Over!" or when Time's out it sounds the 12 chimes and says "Limit Surpassed!" It has two styles: Mecha Style and Solo Style, the Mecha Style is more resistent and unable to the opponent puttting a "Divine Finale" in it, however, other mecha can do it. OVERLOAD ''adds a 3-3 and 2-2 battle, with special ending illustrations for certain 3-3 variations. Characters ''Arcade Version Total: 21 *'''Sienna Travers/Fancy Velour*** *'Blake Snider/Blaze Platinum***' *'Gavin Albain/Ace Saturn' *'Zelda Grizel/Sheena Marvelous/Grizelda Grayson' *'Nathan "Jonathan" Travers/Sparky Diamond' *'Rose Belladonna/Lita Dollz' *'Ameth/Elizabeth Amador' *'Roger Masters' *'Mildred Albain' *'Sebastian von Stroheim' *'Luke/Lakia**' *'Ron Sampson**' *'Eliza Sampson/Geminia**' *'Shawn Grizel/Shawn Grayson' *'Shade Prism**' *'Aurelius Krüger' *'Karen Ludenberg' *'Lloyd Flynn' *'Blair Turner' *'F.E.A.S.T.***' *'Adelhard "Adel" Albain*' (*) New Character in the FEAST series. (**) Sub boss (***) Final Boss. in the Case of Ron Sampson, Rock, Shade Prism and Reed, Sienna in the case of the Dio Siblings, Eliza, Jazz and Diva ''Fight it Out!: OVERLOAD'' ''OVERLOAD ''is an update of the arcade game, it has balance changes, new stages and characters, etc. OVERLOAD ''adds a 3-3 and 2-2 battle, with special ending illustrations for certain 3-3 variations. ''OVERLOAD EX adds 3-1/2-1/3-2/1-3/1-2/2-3 and more. New Characters Total: 17 *'Melody w/Mirror Mirror' *'Liam "Jazz" Milford/Ciel Snyder' *'Tristan "Hiro" Cruz/DJ Lethal Rebel' *'Wilhelm Krone' *'Rock D. Snider' *'Alice von Stroheim' *'Ophelia' *'Reed**' *'Diva/Dio***' *'Cpt. Freed L. LeNoir'** *'Letizia Fan Ling/Leticia Fan Ring**' *'Deus Ex Machina'*** **'Female Deus Ex Machina/Venus'*** **'Male Deus Ex Machina/Mars***' *'Alicia B. Snider' *'Leonard "Len" Travers' *'Harmony "Hal" Albain' *'Maravilla Trio (With Joseph as the Main Player)' (**) New Sub Boss (***) New Final Boss Random Fight it Out!: OVERLOAD EX '''''OVERLOAD EX is another update of the arcade game, it has balance changes, new menus and music, new characters, etc. New Characters Total: 7 *'Melanie Scarlet Blood***' *'Julius Caesar Aeron***' *'Divine and Angelus the Ultimate***' *'Valkyrie Sienna**' *'Neo Reed**' *'Agni Jill Flair' (From Dream Revolution)* *'Blake Tiberius' (From Dream Revolution, referred as Tiberius)* (*) Guest (**) New Sub Boss (***) New Final Boss Random Console Version characters Total: 5 + 3 DLC = 8 *'Mondo Kitsch (Sekai Kitsch in JP)****' *'Ballerina (Dominique in JP)****' *'Reflect (DLC, as Alice von Stroheim's alternate)' *'Cornelius L. Falcon (DLC)' *'Odysseus (DLC)' *'Ike (As Blake Snider's alternate)*****' *'Hellena (As Zelda Grizel's alternate)*****' *'Leonardo "Leo" (As Gavin Albain's alternate)*****' (****) Secret Boss (*****) They have different voice, attacks, but mainly similar model and structure. Mechs In Mecha Mode, you will use big mechs to fight, they're a lot more resistant but less faster than Solo Mode. *''Type-X Ragnarök'' *''Type-Z Ragnarök'' *''Type-Cosmos Ragnarök'' *''Type-Chaos Ragnarök'' *''Alto Striker'' *''The Beryl'' *''The Ruby'' *''Golem Trident'' *''Verde Bomb Ultra'' *''Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi'' *''Rendez-Vous'' *''Emperor's Trance'' *''Combat Glass'' *''FEAST Prototype'' *''FEAST Comet'' *''Ophelia'' *''Reed'' *''Lakia'' *''Vivid Fantasy -Pros-'' *''Vivid Fantasy -Cons-'' *''Death Fantasy'' *''Chariot Beast'' *''Amadeus'' *''Last End'' *''Last End X'' *''Malachite'' *''Diva'' *''Ultramarine'' *''Sky Rider'' *''Crimson Velvet'' *''Shade Prism'' *''Angelus the Ultimate'' *''Valkyrie Ragnarök*'' *''The World*'' *''Mark of The World Arc*'' *''Violet Bird*'' *''Quartz*'' *''Deus Ex Machina*'' *''The Smasher*'' (*) Means Exclusive to the console version. Stages *''Luxendria City Day'' *''Luxendria City Night'' *''Imperial City Center'' *''Restaurant La Roulette'' *''Black Strings Concerto'' *''Concerto Phase 2 -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''The Friends of Holly's Bar (Outside)'' *''The Friends of Holly's Bar (Inside)'' *''Casino Land'' *''Casino Land 2 -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Military Air Show'' *''Capital's Carnival'' *''Flying Ship -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Rebel's Guild'' *''Wrestling Ring'' *''Boxing Ring -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Dancing Stage'' *''FEAST Hangar'' *''Outside of the Central City'' *''In front of the Formula Circuit -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Crusaders' Castle (When Agni and Tiberius are unlocked) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Outer Space (FEAST Comet's stage/Easy Mode stage)'' *''ILLUSION ROCKET (Diva's Stage/Normal Mode Final Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''DEUS base (Deus Ex Machina Stage/Random Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD-'' *''Sanctuary (Julius Caesar and Divine's stage/Hard Mode Final Boss stage) -Added in OVERLOAD EX-'' *''Void Space (True Final Boss/Mondo and Ballerina Stage)*'' *''Luxendria's Modern City 2021 (WONDERLAND STAGE 1)*'' *''DARK MILLENIUM (WONDERLAND STAGE 2)*'' *''Car Station (WONDERLAND STAGE 3)*'' (*) Exclusive to the Console Version. Themes All These are Imaginary and not real! *''Judgement Alternis (Sienna's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Black Cat Knight ''(Blake's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''B.E.A.U.T.Y. ''(Zelda's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Running and Running ''(Gavin's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Phenomena Intervention ''(Rose's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Battle! Nathan ''(Nathan's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''White Devil ''(Lakia's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Glory of Might! ''(Roger's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Kiss the Poison ''(Ameth's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Undead Finale ''(Ron's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Chess Pieces ''(Mildred's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Domino ni Domani ''(Sebastian's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Hungry! Hungry! HUNGRY! ''(Shawn's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''King Emperor ''(Aurelius' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Third Empress ''(Karen's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Magician's Dark ''(Lloyd's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''The B Priestess ''(Blair's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Whisperer of Imperial ''(Shade Prism's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Wall of the Dead ''(Eliza's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Lady of Mirage ''(Melody's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Magic hands... ''(Rock's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Assassin's Mirror ''(Alice's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Masquerade ''(Jazz's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Blood Sport ''(Hiro's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Mutation ''(Wilhelm's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Black Angel ''(Ophelia's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Against the Destiny ''(Feast Comet theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Death Sign ''(Diva theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''CAPTAIN FREED ''(Freed's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Her Name is Letizia ''(Letizia's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Venus want a peaceful Life... ''(Venus' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''M.A.R.S. ''(Mars' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Rock it ''(Reed's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Just Blaze ''(Adelhard's theme) *''Legacy. ''(Alicia's theme) *''Go... Lyric! ''(Leonard's theme) *''Harmony Star ''(Harmony's theme) *''Fever-X ''(Maravilla Trio theme) *''Slum No. 17 ''(Melanie's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Holy Heaven ''(Julius Caesar's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Divine ''(Divine's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''The Force of Destruction ''(Valkyrie Sienna and Neo Reed's theme) *''Crusaders theme -Part 1- ''(Tiberius' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Crusaders theme -Part 2- ''(Agni's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''Speedy Beats ''(Mondo's/Sekai's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''The Legend of Arcana ''(Ballerina's/Dominique's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- *''End of Eternity ''(Final Boss theme/Mirror match) *''Feathers and Wings ''(Sienna vs. Blake's theme) *''Conclusion ''(Wilhelm vs. Gavin vs. Aurelius theme) More to come.... Other details In order of Character list *Final boss for Dio Siblings, Eliza, Jazz and Diva. *Final boss for Ron Sampson, Julius Caesar Phase 1, Rock, Divine, F.E.A.S.T. *Luke/Lakia and Ophelia lost their sub-boss Status in OVERLOAD, but return before the Julius Caesar battle in OVERLOAD EX. *Shade Prism is Sub Boss for Snider Family characters (Plus Jazz) since OVERLOAD EX. *Ron Sampson Lost his sub-boss status in OVERLOAD EX. *Eliza Lost her sub-boss status after OVERLOAD, but not Geminia. *Final boss without any conditions. Or in Easy Difficulty. (1-3) Comet *Reed is the only Sub-boss aside of Freed and Letizia. Without any conditions. *Final Boss with more than 5 perfects or in Normal difficulty. (4-6) Diva *Freed must be fought after a Fantastic Combo as many battles as it can. *Letizia must be fought if having enough perfects, al least 4. *The Female and Male versions of Deus Ex Machina are fought in random. Final Boss with more than 7 Fantastic Combos. (Difficulty 4-8) *Melanie is Divine's human form final boss. *Final boss with more than 9 perfects or 11 Fantastic Combo. In Hard Difficulty. (7-9) Caesar *Same as Above. In Very Hard difficulty and only 60 seconds. (10) Divine *Valkyrie Sienna and Neo Reed are hidden characters. *Mondo and Ballerina are fought when the player ends the 30 trial mode or the 3-3 team mode. (Normal Difficulty to above) *Agni and Tiberius are unlocked after fighting both in a random circumstance. Trivia *The story mode will be descompressed for avoiding spoilers, despite some characters are late arrival spoilers by their own. *The only events that will override a song during an Divine Finale. are the final canon fights. And the following duels: **Sienna vs. FEAST **Blake vs. Diva **Freed or Zelda vs. Deus Ex Machina Mars **Gavin or Rose vs. Deus Ex Machina Venus **Nathan or Sienna vs. Julius Caesar Aeron **The Entire band plus Melanie vs. Divine **Blake or Shade Prism vs. Rock **Gavin or Aurelius vs. Wilhelm **Jazz vs. Eliza vs. Sienna or viceversas **Adelhard vs. the band **Ophelia vs. Lakia or Viceversa. **Sienna or Blake vs. Agni or Tiberius and viceversa **Ballerina vs. Mondo and viceversa *Adelhard is the Poster boy of Fight It Out, and he's the lead character of all the What if... sections. (With the exception of ''The Midnight Knight ''which has the lead character Mondo.) *Also the same case as ''Music Road, The console Version of this game will be not released in Japan. Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Fighting games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games